La vida después de la batalla: Momentos intensos
by encantada
Summary: Es exactamente lo que dice el título, la vida después de la batalla, después del séptimo libro y antes del epílogo. Al principio irá mas lento, después pasaran los años más rápidamente.
1. George

_Llevo meses planeando este fic, y un día en el que tuve mucho tiempo libre decidí comenzarlo a escribir. Et voila!! He aqui el resultado del primer capítulo de este fic._

_Esto es lo que yo pienso, no por nada vamos a opinar todos lo mismo, pero al menos espero que os guste. Es también una forma de matar el gusanillo, al pensar que Harry Potter ha acabado._

* * *

**_La vida después de la batalla : Momentos intensos_**

**_Capítulo 1: George_**

Dos días después de los entierros de los caídos en la batalla, la calma volvía lentamente a la vida de todos. Harry se quedó con los Weasley hasta entonces, pero estaba decidido a no estar demasiado tiempo aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de los Weasley; Hermione también se hospedó en La Madriguera, pero tenía decidido marcharse en unos días en busca de sus padres a Australia para devolverles la memoria. Ron y Hermione se miraban con cariño y se hacían mimos cuando creían que nadie los veían pero no habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos durante la batalla, principalmente porque ella quería concederle a Ron un tiempo para que se recuperara de lo de su hermano Fred, y él aún estaba muy decaído como para pensar en comenzar una relación. A pesar de todo, Ron, Ginny y Arthur eran quienes se encontraban más fuertes aparentemente de toda la familia. George no salía de su habitación en todo el día y Molly se lo pasaba llorando por todos los rincones de la casa. Percy se encontraba casi siempre en casa por lo que parecía que volvía a vivir allí, aunque seguía durmiendo en su apartamento en Londres, y siempre estaba dispuesto a consolar a quien lo necesitase.

Ese día Harry se despertó feliz con los rayos de sol que entraba por la ventana, había tenido un dulce sueño con Ginny, se quedó observando el techo de la habitación de Ron y pronto la culpabilidad por sentirse tan feliz dentro de una familia destrozada apareció.

Decidió que ese hablaría con Ginny por fin, le preocupaba como se estaba comportando desde el día de la batalla, además comenzaba a necesitarla cerca cada día más, y deseaba volver a retomar su relación con ella. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lateral para ver a Ron, el pelirrojo no estaba.

* * *

Cuando Ron despertó, Harry dormía en la cama de al lado plácidamente, el pelirrojo se despertó con la garganta reseca, así que decidió bajar a por un vaso de agua. Se calzó las zapatillas mientras recordaba lo que habían hablado Harry y él la noche anterior. Su amigo le había ofrecido irse a vivir juntos durante un tiempo. Ron le pidió tiempo para pensárselo.

Mientras agarraba el picaporte Harry susurró el nombre de su hermana, _Ginny_, en sueños y siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios. Ron sonrió ante aquello y se dio cuenta de que tal vez su amigo quisiera más a su hermana de lo que había imaginado. Observó como dormía, mientras pensaba en que aquel muchacho había acabado con un terrible asesino que atormentaba a los dos mundos, tanto el mágico como el muggle, aunque este último no lo supiera. Tenía ante sí a un héroe que no se consideraba como tal, y que no podía ni imaginar lo agradecido que estaban todos por aquello.

Bajó las escaleras aún con esos pensamientos en mente.

Llegó hasta la cocina y cogió un vaso del mueble, mientras lo llenaba escuchó un suspiro proveniente del exterior. Quiso comprobar quien era y abrió bruscamente la puerta que daba al jardín. Un cuerpo cayó a sus pies.

-¡George!-exclamó Ron sorprendido, George tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado seguramente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó George incorporándose y casi sin voz.

-Vine a por agua, estaba sediento. – le contestó mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

George volvió a suspirar y apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Ron se quedó observándole preocupado, realmente le costaba mucho verlo sin Fred al lado y sin gastar bromas a diestro y siniestro, deambulando por la casa como un fantasma.

-Bonita noche. – comentó Ron observando las estrellas, y verdaderamente lo era, la luna estaba llena y lo iluminaba todo, había más estrellas que las que nunca había visto y ninguna nube.

-Ajam – se limitó a decir George.

-George… -comenzó Ron obrsevando aún las estrellas.

-Dime.

-… a él no le gustaría verte así.

-Y tú que sabes, él ya no está… - volvió a suspirar.

-No eres el único que ha perdido un hermano ¿Sabes? – Ron hizo el amago de levantarse pero George lo agarró.

-Espera Ron. Yo… lo siento, pero tú no sabes lo que es, él no era solo mi hermano, para mí era mi mejor amigo, él poseía una parte de mí y una parte de él sigue viviendo en mí, aún lo siento vivo en mí. –mientras dijo esto a Ron se le humedecieron los ojos – Creí que siempre estaría ahí, a mi lado. Y ahora soy incapaz de hacer nada sin él. Soy incapaz en pensar siquiera en seguir adelante. ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Cómo lo hago Ron?

-Comienza por abrir la tienda, y continuar con vuestro sueño. –le sugirió Ron.

-No sé si tendré fuerzas. Además yo sólo no puedo.

-No estás sólo, nos tienes a todos nosotros, a tu familia, me tienes a mí. Mañana abriremos la tienda juntos. Te ayudare con ella y en todo lo que necesites. Soy tu hermano también, no lo olvides.

George comenzó a sollozar sobre el hombro de Ron, quien les correspondió abrazándole. Al rato comenzó a aparecer luz por la colina.

-Esta amaneciendo. – comentó Ron en un susurro – Deberíamos subir George, antes de que se levanten todos.

George asintió separandose lentamente de su hermano, los dos se levantaron despacio y subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de George. George se tumbó en su cama.

-Que duermas bien. –dijo Ron desde la puerta con intención de marcharse.

-Ron… - lo llamó George.

-¿Sí?

-… quédate conmigo por favor. –Ron asintió y se acercó a la cama, se echó al lado de su hermano y le dio la mano para que se durmiera tranquilo.

Los dos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos cuando George susurró:

-Gracias Ron…

* * *

Harry se vistió y bajo, cuando llegó a la habitación de George, Ron salía de dicho cuarto.

-Buenos días Ron. – le saludó Harry.

-Buenos días. – contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? –aunque su verdadera intención era preguntarle el motivo el cual salía de aquel cuarto, decidió que tal vez preferiría guardárselo para él, al fin y al cabo, era su hermano el que había muerto.

-George y yo estuvimos hablando… - parece que Ron entendió lo que quiso decir Harry.

-¿Cómo está? –Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada de la de Harry.

-Voy a vestirme. – Harry asintió y siguió bajando las escaleras.

* * *

_**¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Recuerdos en una caja

_Lamento el retraso, fue debido a los estudios, y a que le di prioridad a mi otro fic._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**_La vida después de la batalla: Momentos intensos_**

**_Capítulo 2: Recuerdos en una caja_**

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la cocina estaban allí Charlie, Molly, Ginny y Hermione.

-Buenos días –saludó Harry.

-Buenos días hijo –le saludó la Sra. Weasley con voz débil.

-Buenos días – le susurró Ginny cuando se sentó Harry a su lado, sus miradas conectaron durante unos segundos y la retiraron al notar la mirada de Charlie clavada en ellos.

Poco antes de comenzar a desayunar el Sr. Weasley apareció en la cocina, le colocó un beso en la mejilla con cariño a su esposa y se sentó en la mesa preguntándoles a todos como habían dormido. Ron apareció a los cinco minutos mientras su madre colocaba los últimos platos del desayuno sobre la mesa, sonrió a Hermione nerviosamente cuando la vio, y se sentó a su lado.

George llegó a la cocina cuando ya todos terminaban de desayunar, por fin se había quitado el pijama con el que se había pasado dos días. Sonrió a toda la familia como no lo hacía desde la batalla, cogió aire y dijo:

-Hoy abriremos la tienda.

-¿Abriremos? – preguntó Charlie preocupado por el estado mental de su hermano menor.

-Sí, abriremos. –contestó George sonriente.

-Yo le ayudaré con la tienda. – saltó Ron, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos con la noticia. Nadie se lo esperaba.

-¿Cuándo lo habéis decidido? – preguntó su padre interesado.

-Esta noche. – respondió George sentándose a la mesa.

Molly que cuando recibió la noticia se le habían saltado las lágrimas, corrió hacia George y lo estrujo con todas sus fuerzas entre sus brazos plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ma…má! ¡Qué no pu… edo respi…rar! – dijo George entre los brazos de su madre.

Cuando le soltó, fue hasta Ron y le abrazó igual que ha George, colocándole a él también un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Ronie. – le susurró la Sra. Weasley al oído a Ron, para que nadie la oyera.

-De nada mamá. – le contestó Ron susurrando también. – Me temo que no podré acompañaros a conocer a Teddy – le dijo a Harry cuando su madre le había soltado.

-No te preocupes. – dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas que le habían acudido a los ojos con la escenita. –Nosotras le acompañaremos.

-Mejor, ¿por qué no le dices a la señora Tonks que venga con su nieto para cenar? – sugirió la Sra. Weasley. – Hay que despedir a Charlie.

-¡Oh! ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! No necesito ninguna fiesta.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Ginny desilusionada.

-Me temo que sí, pedí unos días libres, pero ya debo de volver al trabajo. Mañana por la mañana me iré. - contestó él tristemente.

-Yo me marcho ya. – dijo el Sr. Weasley levantándose de la mesa. - Intentaré estar en casa pronto para la cena. – en los últimos días habían tenido mucho trabajo en el ministerio ya que tenían que poner en orden muchas cosas que la guerra había dejado patas arriba.

-Dile a Percy que venga esta noche. – Le pidió su mujer despidiéndose de él con un beso. Él asintió.

-Adiós chicos. – se despidió Arthur del resto.

-Adiós papá. Que tengas un buen día. – se despidió Ginny de su padre.

Al poco de que se marchara, George terminó de desayunar, miró a su hermano menor, este asintió, y los dos se levantaron a la vez de la mesa. Se despidieron de su madre con un beso, y del resto con un saludo y se marcharon también.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde. – comentó Harry mirando su reloj.

-Cierto. – reafirmó Hermione.

-Pues nosotros también nos vamos. – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa y despidiéndose de su madre y su hermano. - ¿La Sra. Tonks te pidió que fuéramos con los polvos flu? – Harry asintió al mismo tiempo que se ponía colorado al quedarse observando a Ginny, la veía tan hermosa.

Harry retiró su mirada de Ginny, cuando se dio cuenta de que la Sra. Weasley y Charlie no le quitaban ojo, decidió ponerse en pie, junto con Ginny y Hermione, quien también se había levantado, se despidieron y se dirigieron a la chimenea, desde donde desaparecieron tras llamaradas verdes.

Cuando las llamas se apagaron Harry logró ver el salón, lo recordaba vagamente de cuando llegó hasta allí junto con Hagrid la noche en la que vio por última vez a Ojoloco y a su querida lechuza con vida. En cuanto salió de la chimenea la señora Tonks le abrazó sollozando.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó en cuanto la mujer le soltó.

Ansiaba conocer por fin a su ahijado, sólo lo conocía por fotos, y la señora Tonks no quiso llevarlo con ella al entierro de su hija y de su yerno decía que ya tendría tiempo su nieto de visitar aquellas tumbas como para hacerlo con tan solo tres meses de edad. Por lo que tuvo que retrasar este momento unos días más. La señora Tonks le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y le pidió que le siguiera. Mientras subían las escaleras al piso de arriba, agarró la mano de Ginny, estaba nervioso y no entendía por qué.

Andrómeda abrió la puerta de la habitación, y los tres pasaron. Aquella habitación estaba pintada por completo de azul cielo, y en la pared había letras infantiles en las que se podía leer el nombre del bebé. La habitación demostraba que la abuela del niño había desarrollado una sola obsesión en aquellos días, y era colocar todas las fotos que poseía ya fuera de Tonks o de Remus en aquella habitación. La cuna se encontraba en medio de la habitación, rodeada de juguetes y de accesorios para bebés. De la cuna colgaba escobas pequeñitas que giraban sin parar haciendo sonar una bonita melodía. Los tres se acercaron a la cuna con rapidez, el pequeño estaba despierto y miraba a las escobas, sonriente. Ginny y Hermione comenzaron a hacerle carantoñas, Teddy reía a carcajadas, y su pelo cambió a rosa fucsia.

-Cógele. –dijo Andrómeda.

-¿Yo? Yo no… - comenzó Harry pero la señora Tonks estaba sacando al bebé de la cuna y colocándoselo en el brazo.

-Cuidado con la cabeza. Ahora vendré, voy a prepararle un biberón.

Harry se quedó ensimismado mirando a su ahijado, se dio cuenta que sentía que tenía que proteger a aquel pequeño, que quería cuidarlo, y darle todo el cariño que el no tuvo cuando se quedó sin padres. Se acordó de Neville, a quien también le cuidó su abuela.

De repente el niño le cogió un dedo, y sonrió, su cabello cambió a azul. Harry descubrió la sonrisa y los ojos de Remus, y la nariz o lo que creía que había sido la verdadera nariz de Tonks. Mientras tanto, Ginny y Hermione lo observaban con sonrisas bobaliconas, Harry las vio y se puso colorado.

-No me miréis así por favor.

-Se te dan bien los niños. – comentó Ginny divertida.

De repente una imagen, de pequeños niños pelirrojos corriendo por ahí y llamándole papá, surgió en su mente. Sabía lo que quería. Sí, quería tener una familia junto a Ginny, y si quería conseguirlo, debería de hablar con ella pronto, al fin y al cabo, ya todo había terminado y Ginny era una bella muchacha por la que muchos chicos suspiraban. Le sonreía a la pelirroja, y sus miradas conectaron, Harry sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo que él. Creyó que ella le estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

Hermione carraspeó para llamar la atención de la parejita.

-Déjame a Teddy un rato. – Se acercó a Harry y cogió al pequeño – Vamonos Teddy, que tu padrino está pensando en cosas malas.

-¡Eh! No le digas eso al niño. – exclamó Harry pero Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación sin echarle cuenta.

-Por fin solos. –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa tímida.

A Harry se le subieron los colores y comenzó a sudar, le parecía increíble estar nervioso en una situación que ya había vivido antes. Ginny se le acercó peligrosamente sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la enloquecían, sabía que tenía que ser ella la que manejara la situación ya que Harry no era un chico que soliera tomar la iniciativa cuando de chicas se trataba. Cuando estuvieron tan cerca que sus labios se rozaron, cerraron los ojos y se besaron lenta y suavemente, saboreando cada segundo que habían tenido que pasar separados. Se besaron durante largos minutos hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió inesperadamente.

Se separaron rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que la Sra. Tonks no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¡Oh! Lo si… siento, buscaba Teddy y… ya, ya me voy. – se giró para marcharse.

-Espere, no es necesario. Teddy está con Hermione abajo. La voy a avisar. – dijo Ginny.

La pelirroja se marchó en busca de Hermione, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Harry, éste simplemente asintió, ambos sabían lo que significaba, no necesitaban hablarse para saberlo, eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su relación con Ginny, ambos se comprendían mutuamente con solo mirarse.

-Discúlpame Harry, no sabía que… - comenzó a disculparse la Sra. Tonks.

-No, no importa Sra. Tonks, es más, me gustaría pedirle que no le dijera nada a los señores Weasley por el momento. Es demasiado pronto. –le pidió Harry.

-Por supuesto. – le prometió la mujer – Es una buena chica. –comentó mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Al momento entraron las chicas con el pequeño, le dieron el biberón y decidieron sacarlo a pasear. La Sra. Tonks quiso quedarse en casa, dio diferentes excusas, sin embargo parecía que lo que buscaba era otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron del paseo, ya era la hora de almorzar y tenían que marcharse, sin embargo la Sra. Tonks les pidió que esperasen, fue a la planta de arriba y unos minutos mas tarde bajó con una caja de zapatos.

-Son… cosas de Remus. Apenas me dio tiempo de conocerle, y creo que tú valorarás más todo esto.

Harry aceptó la caja. Después de acariciar la tapa como si fuera algo valiosísimo la abrió. Contenía una cadena que poseía un anillo de colgante, varias fotos de cuando era joven en las que aparecía sus amigos del colegio, otras de Tonks, y muchas más de Teddy. Cartas de hacía más de 16 años y otras parecían mucho más recientes, una cuerda de cuero atada a un colmillo, varios calendarios lunares y la varita de Remus que fue rescatada del campo de batalla.

-Su ropa la he guardado junto con la de mi hija, pero no sabía que hacer con todo esto.

-Gracias Sra. Tonks, lo guardaré todo para cuando Teddy crezca.

-Antes que se nos olvide, mi madre desea que venga esta noche a cenar a casa. – le pidió Ginny.

-Estaré encantada. – aceptó la Sra. Tonks.

Y después de despedirse de la Sra. Tonks y de Teddy los chicos se marcharon.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!_


	3. Nuestro sueño

_**¡Vuelvo al ruedo!** Poco a poco y lentamente vuelvo a mi rutina. Espero escribir mas periódicamente en este fic ya que comienza a coger forma. Lamento mucho haberos echo esperar. No he parado apenas en todo el verano._

_¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! _

**_Saludos y bss, encantada._**

* * *

**_La vida después de la batalla: Momentos intensos_**

**_Capítulo 3: Nuestro sueño_**

Ron y George caminaban en dirección a la tienda, sin embargo toda la decisión y la valentía de George se esfumó en cuanto llegaron a la puerta. El cartel de "cerrado por fallecimiento" que colgó su hermano Charlie después de la batalla aún se hallaba colocado. George se había quedado inmóvil observando aquella puerta, recordó el día en que la abrieron, y su mente comenzó a retroceder en el tiempo, recordando todos los días que pasaron organizando las cosas para la tienda, cuando compraron el mobiliario, recordando también todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos inventando, analizando, y probando sus inventos. Pero sobre todo recordó el día en el que habían hablado sobre la idea de abrir una tienda, parecía que había sido hacía siglos, y tan solo había pasado alrededor de cuatro años.

-¡No! No puedo, no… sin Fr… sin él no. –comenzó a retroceder de espaldas sin desviar la mirada de la puerta.

-Está bien. Abriré yo, tú entra cuando estés preparado.- le dijo Ron.

Ron comenzó a abrir la tienda poco, mientras George le observaba petrificado allí delante, sin mover un dedo.

Ron colocó el cartel de abierto, y comenzó a quitarle el polvo que había acumulado el mostrador y el resto de los muebles y cosas durante esos días. Cada cinco minutos observaba a su hermano, seguía sin moverse, allí de pie, mirando el interior de la tienda a través del escaparate.

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos… media hora… casi una hora más tarde aún no había entrado nadie, sin embargo George había comenzado a oír voces a su alrededor que hablaban de que la tienda estaba abierta de nuevo, algunos comenzaron a pararse en el escaparate.

Ron se cansó, suspiró hondo. Tenía que hacer que George entrara. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, fue directo a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

De repente George se sobresaltó al escuchar un fuerte ruido que provenía de la alacena. Sabía que Ron estaba allí, lo había visto entrar. Había escuchado cosas romperse, incluso escuchó el ruido del cristal rompiéndose: "No, los nuevos chivastocopios ¡No!" pensó. Comenzó a correr entrando en la tienda y llegando hasta la parte de atrás descubrió de donde provenía todo aquel alboroto. Ron se hallaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados al lado de una estantería que se hallaba en el suelo, y todo lo que había en ella, los nuevos chivastocopios y algún que otro nuevo invento, se encontraba en el roto y esparcido por todo el suelo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Nos llevó meses crear los chivastocopios que se iluminan cuando se acerca el pelig… - de repente supo el motivo que había tenido su hermano para formar aquel jaleo.

Ron sonreía, George había entrado. George también sonrió. La campana de la puerta sonó, y las voces de un grupo de jóvenes llegaron hasta sus oídos.

-Bien, hay muchas cosas aún por hacer. Tú atiende a los clientes, y cuando termines, hay que recolocar los filtros amorosos, no se ven bien desde el escaparate y tenemos que llamar la atención de nuestras clientes femeninas. Yo me encargaré de este estropicio y pondré al día los pedidos. – le indicó George algo más animado.

Por primera vez en su vida a Ron no le importó, seguir las órdenes de uno de sus hermanos, le hizo una señal con el dedo pulgar y se encaminó hacia el exterior de la tienda.

-Reparo – dijo George apuntando con la varita a varios de los nuevos y modificados chivastocopios que se recompusieron solos.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras Ron atendía a los clientes apareció Angelina Jhonson, una antigua compañera del colegio del mismo curso de Fred y George.

-¡Angelina! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? – la saludó animadamente Ron.

-¡Hola Ron! Bien… acabo de enterarme de que la tienda estaba abierta y vine a ver a George. ¿Dónde está?

-Está dentro, organizando unos pedidos.

-¿Cómo está? – Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros -¿Y tú? –preguntó Angelina preocupada.

-Se le echa de menos. ¡Anda pasa! Seguro que se alegrará al verte.

* * *

-¿Se puede? – preguntó Angelina mientras llamaba con los nudillos a la puerta del despacho.

-Pasa. –dijo la voz de George desde dentro.

Angelina abrió la puerta y sus miradas se encontraron. Inmediatamente una amplia sonrisa acudió a los rostros de los dos.

-Hola. –dijo ella tímidamente.

-Hola. – le respondió él.

-Veo que el negocio va bien. – comentó ella animadamente.

George intentó sonreír, pero los músculos de la cara no le respondieron, y apenas pudo responder con una mueca que no logró semejar a una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Su mirada se posó unas milésimas de segundos en la mesa vacía que tenía al lado, Angelina que notó aquella mirada le preguntó si le apetecía dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

-¡Me parece una idea genial! –se levantó de un brinco y salieron juntos del despacho.

Cuando llegó al mostrador le preguntó a Ron si lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Sí, pero ¿a donde vais? – le contestó Ron.

-A dar una vuelta. – y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano menor.

* * *

Harry, Ginny y Hermione acababan de entrar en el salón cuando la Sra. Weasley apareció preguntando por Teddy y Andrómeda. Los chicos le confirmaron su asistencia a la cena y subieron arriba.

Llegaron a la habitación de Ron y Harry se echó en su cama después de guardar la caja de Remus, Ginny se sentó a sus pies y Hermione se acomodó en la otra cama.

Todos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, había mucho en que pensar, y muchos recuerdos que aún hacían daño. Al fin Hermione algo ansiosa por saber lo ocurrido en la habitación preguntó:

-¿Estáis juntos o no?

Ginny y Harry le sonrieron y ella corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Harry carraspeó para llamar la atención de Hermione y cuando al fin la obtuvo le preguntó:

-¿Estáis juntos o no? ¡Ay! -Ginny le dio a Harry un golpe en la rodilla.

Hermione se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-No, aún no…no hemos hablado de nada. – contestó.

-No te preocupes Herm, lo que pasa es que mi hermano …

-Se lo está pensando. – comentó Hermione apenada sus pensamientos.

-¡No! – gritó Harry. – Créeme, todo menos eso. Sólo que no sabrá como sacar el tema.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó algo mas esperanzada Hermione.

-Mucho. – le aseguró Harry, mientras Ginny le miraba con orgullo.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era la Sra. Weasley con una carta.

-Toma Harry, querido. Es de Kingsley.

Harry leyó la carta en voz alta:

"_Querido Harry:_

_Me encantaría que vinieras a verme mañana por la mañana al ministerio. Necesito hablar contigo sobre ciertos asuntos. _

_Atentamente, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Ministro de magia."_

-¿De qué necesitará hablar conmigo? – se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

-¿De qué? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry! No todos los días alguien acaba con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. – exclamó la Sra. Weasley. – Bueno, os espero abajo. George y Fr… Ron deben de estar a punto de llegar. – mientras dijo eso se le saltaron algunas lágrimas que reprimió pronto, se giró y cerró la puerta sin decir nada más.

Después de un incómodo silencio, que sucedía después de que alguien mencionará o estuviera a punto de mencionar a Fred, y al que comenzaban a acostumbrarse, decidieron bajar, haciendo inconscientemente más ruido del que sería habitual.


End file.
